


Is It Hot In Here Or Is It Just Me?

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is a tease, Malec, Malec Smut, Malec prompt, Prompt Fill, alec is sunburnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: "Is it hot in here or is just me?""It's you...""What?""What?"/ where Alec stays in the sun too long coming inside looking like a lobster and Magnus can't help but tease him and rub lotion all over him even in places not needed...





	Is It Hot In Here Or Is It Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I also got this idea to write from [this artist's drawing on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981487/chapters/45601141). Her work is incredibly cute and I thought it told a story and I had to write it. <3

Alec couldn't tell you what had possessed him to stay outside in the sun for longer than expected while waiting for Magnus to come back home from doing a house call for someone. Jace had mentioned that sitting in the sun and getting a tan was fun, but Alec never actually did this type of thing before and might have forgotten to put suntan lotion on himself...not like he had kind of clue if Magnus even has any in the first place. He swore he wasn't out there for no longer than maybe 30 minutes max when he came inside looking like a lobster and felt like he was about to die.

Magnus had arrived back at home just in time too and seeing the sight before him. "Oh dear, what did you do?" He reached to touch his cheek. 

Alec cringed and whimpered softly, "Ow, I guess I was in the sun for a little too long..."

"Alexander, there is a thing called suntan lotion..." Magnus scolded as he looked at his poor husband's bright pink body, reaching out to touch his shoulders and again Alec cringed. "You are so burnt." Magnus frowned.

"You think?" Alec whined and tried to view himself and looked at his arms and was trying to turn around to see his back and he ended up falling down against the couch in defeat. 

Magnus laughed shaking his head and snapping his fingers to give himself some aloe vera to put on his skin, "Let me okay? I promise it won't hurt," He whispered and made him sit Indian style with him on the couch. Magnus dripped some of it into his hands and gently started to rub it onto his back. Alec instantly shivered and whimpered, oh my gosh it felt incredible, cold, but incredible. 

"Don't stop..." Alec cooed wanting him to keep going and just keep rubbing the cold sensation all over him and started to pout when he didn't feel him doing it. "Wait why did you stop, please don't stop..." Alec was turning himself around to face him to give him a pout.

"Shhh, I can only do so much, I will add more later," Magnus promised as he was making him turn back around and slowly moving his hands a little further down his back, down to the small of his back and giving his perfect bum a little squeeze.

"Magnus!" Alec jumped, "I'm not sunburnt there..." He giggled quietly, his cheeks turning red for other reasons.

Magnus leaned his chin lightly on his shoulder tilting his head a bit to rest against his. "I know, Alexander, but I wanted to distract you from the horrible situation that you are in and the only place I can touch is here..." He gave him another little tease.

Alec turned to kiss Magnus' lips slightly giving him a little murmur of pleasure to let him know he enjoyed him doing that, and suddenly it started to get a little hot again. "Is it hot in here or is just me?" Alec asked actually feeling like he was burning up even if the air was on and a few seconds ago he felt that cooling sensation of the aloe vera on his back.

"It's you..." Magnus teased with a little snicker really trying to tease him.

"What?" Alec being the oblivious person as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"What?" Magnus smirked wiggling his eyebrows at him. "You, you are hot."

"No, Magnus, I'm really hot..."

"I know you are, Alexander." He winked and kissed his deflect rune softly, "Mmm, your skin is very hot too." He purred at his jaw.

"Oh shut up." Alec whimpered and devoured his mouth on to Magnus' trying to avoid the pain of his sunburn but getting to kiss Magnus easily distracted him, and that was exactly what the two of them did for the rest of the evening.


End file.
